


In the Heat of the Night

by MissLiveByThePen



Series: KyluxAdvent2020 [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chancellor Armitage Hux, Consensual Somnophilia, Hand Jobs, KyluxAdvent2020, M/M, Shameless Smut, Sharing Clothes, Sleep Sex, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLiveByThePen/pseuds/MissLiveByThePen
Summary: His chancellor likes it whenever he visits him at night. He knows because his clothes always go missing when Hux needs him the most.Kylux Advent 2020: Day 14: Sweaters
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: KyluxAdvent2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035960
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	In the Heat of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit rusty with the smut. I have a few (one or two) planned with smut and I'll be practicing to get back to it.

There’s a light snow drizzling outside the window, but Kylo’s attention is not on the little shimmers of ice crystals as they twinkle in the moonlight. No, his attention is on the way his sweater has rucked up around Hux’s thighs. Those gorgeous, pale legs parted just enough for him to see that his Chancellor was not wearing any underwear. In his sleep, Hux looked relatively peaceful. The stress lines around his eyes and mouth reduced as he drooled against his pillow and, for a moment, seemingly didn’t care about any uprising on Jakku or deficits in the First Order budget. It mesmerized Kylo to watch this man snooze against his pillow without a care in the world just mere hours after snarling at their advisory council for some slight. His rabid cur, truly. 

As Hux sighed in his sleep and turned to settle onto his side, Kylo’s wandering hand dipped down to assist the sweater up a little. Revealing the pale, soft cock nestled in a neatly trimmed nest of red hairs. He always found it odd that Hux took such special care to keep his pubic region so neat. Kylo’s own was a mess of wiry, dark curls. He wondered, not for the first time, if Hux expected him to follow suit. He guessed not because the man still eagerly went down on him, pubic hair or not. 

He soothed a calloused hand over the man’s hip as he slotted himself behind him. Throwing his arm around Armitage’s waist and splaying his hands over the man’s lower belly. Even with the rich food on Coruscant, Hux remained as slim and trim as he’d always been. Kylo doubted he’d ever be able to gain weight because of years of malnutrition. 

Slipping south, Kylo wrapped his hand around the shaft of Hux’s cock, giving him just a little squeeze as blood rushed to the organ. Plumping slowly as his bed partner’s hips rocked forward into his touch. The soft little whimper that escaped Hux’s mouth was so unrestrained that Kylo had to touch him over and over again to hear it once more. As he stroked the man, he listened to his whines and whimpers as he pushed him closer and closer to completion until his dark sweater was splattered with Hux’s white seed. 

Still asleep, his love gave a pleased, sleepy little grin and curled right back around his pillow. There was no ignoring Kylo’s own arousal as he tugged his leggings down and took himself in hand. Letting the memories of such stolen moments wash over him. 

Hux pressed against a console with his back arched just enough for Kylo’s cock to rub against that sweet spot inside him. 

Once more, the general with his legs spread wide as Kylo fucked him over some ornate desk on some miserable planet. 

A handful of times just like this where Hux woke up halfway through with needy cries and half-lidded eyes. He always begged so pretty whenever he was half-asleep. 

Those memories were enough for him to lose complete control. He came with a rush of breath and an obscene swear as his come splattered across the curve of the man’s ass. Once his breathing was back underneath control, he tucked himself back into his leggings and adjusted the sweater back around Hux’s hips. 

Maybe he could convince himself to go to sleep and not wake Armitage up for a second round.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! :)


End file.
